The Detention
by Star and Pixie
Summary: Yet another HPDM fic. See what happens when they are forced to spend two weeks of total seclusion. R
1. Default Chapter

Unfortunately Harry Potter does not belong to us. sigh I wish it did. But you know the ropes. We love you JK Rowling!!

**Chapter 1 **

**Detention**

It was a warm spring day, the birds outside were chirping, and the bees buzzing. The squid glided majestically across the lake. Harry sighed as he stared out the window at the glorious scene. He was thinking about how soon the school year would be coming to an end and how much he dreaded the thought of going back to Privet Drive. He was looking out the window for a few moments before Professor McGonagall realized that this was the third time today that Harry wasn't paying attention in her class.

Clearing her throat, she calmly stated, "Mr. Potter is there something outside that window that you would like to share with the rest of the class?" A few of the Slytherins laughed as Harry quickly snapped back into reality.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Nothing Mr. Potter. Please try to keep your mind inside the class room and not outside. Hmm?"

Harry blushed at least two shades of pink and in a small voice said, "Sorry Professor."

"Now that I have _everyone's _attention again I can go back to explaining how to turn an ordinary butterfly into a cat."

After about twenty or so minutes of explaining, McGonagall had given each student a butterfly and they had to try to turn it into a cat. Unsurprisingly Hermione was the first student to perform the spell correctly; also unsurprisingly Ron screwed it up. Harry himself couldn't help but laugh when he turned his monarch butterfly into an average sized calico with wings too small for a fly.

However Draco took it on step further: "Nice job Weasel. Not only do you not have the brains or talent to turn a butterfly into a cat. You have to use that poor excuse of a wand too! Your father had best just quit his job. It's not like it would make much of a difference any way."

At that, the Slytherins busted out into a fit of giggles, while Ron's ears turned a shade of red that rivaled his own hair. Professor McGonagall sighed as Ron's face went through the entire red color spectrum. Harry growled as the Slytherins still laughed at his best friend.

He stood up and wand raised, growled above the laughter, "Take that back Malfoy! Or else!"

Malfoy got up and knocked over his chair also raising his wand and pointing it at Harry. "I'd like to see you try Potter. I highly doubt that you will do anything to me. You don't have the balls to do anything to me in front of a teacher." 

That was the fourth time this week that the two had been fighting in her class. McGonagall had just stood to yell at them when sparks went flying from both their wands. 

Whatever Draco yelled, seemed to have missed, however Harry's Petrificus Totalus spell hit dead on and Draco found himself in a full body bind lying on the floor.

Everyone in class was quiet as their eyes went from Harry to Draco then finally to McGonagall. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at Harry who seemed unbothered by what he had just done. She at first could not find the words to say anything at first but quickly regained her composure.

"Harry Potter! I cannot believe what I just saw! Now matter how much Mr. Malfoy deserved that, you do not bewitch students in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin!" A few of the Slytherins went to protest but when they saw the look in McGonagall's eyes and they shut their mouths.   
"And further more, the two of you have detention for two weeks!" 

She muttered the counter curse on the spell Harry used and helped Draco stand up. "Now I want the two of you to sit outside for the rest of the class. First, give me your wands. Now!" The two boys grumbled as they reluctantly handed her their wands. "Now go!" She pointed to the door, the boys grumbled as they headed out of the classroom.

They both sat on the ground a few feet away from each other, glowering.

Draco curled his lip and muttered, "Good job Potter!"

"You started it," murmured Harry as he shot him a nasty look. But he felt guilty for a brief moment as he swore that there was a tint of hurtfulness in the tender silvery gray eyes. However it was only for a brief moment.

"I may have started it, but I intended to finish it just the same," snickered Draco, as a thought entered his head. One that scared him very much: He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through his God forsaken mess that he called hair.

Harry stood up and growled, "Oh really." With his fist cocked and ready for a fight, he added, "Bring it on Malfoy."

"Any time anywhere Potter." He said as he two stood up and ready for a fight. 

Just before the first fist flew, the bell rang and they were called back into class. The two boys glowered at each other as they reentered her class. "Well…" McGonagall started. "Since you two seem so apt at starting fights with one another, perhaps a little companionship might do you some good." 

Both boys mouth dropped as they said at the same time "_WHAT!?!?"_

"Yes, I believe that is exactly what you two need: Some quality time together. Two weeks, no contact with Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Goyle, or Mr. Crabbe. No one! Just you two…"

Harry and Draco started to babble incoherently about how wrong and unfair her decision was. But McGonagall just smiled.

"Oh by the way…" She started with a sly smile upon her face. "Quidditch games _will be canceled and you are both excused from practices for the next two weeks."_

"Professor please don't make us miss Quidditch." Harry pleaded with McGonagall. 

"Yes, please I'll stay with Potter for the damn two weeks but making us miss games and practice that's just ludicrous!" Draco stated.

"I've made up my mind boys and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Now Harry I suggest you go and get clothes for a week because you will be staying in the Slytherin for the first week. Now move!!!!"

Harry gave a look at Draco and started his way to get his things and he thought to himself: Maybe this won't be so bad. What the hell am I thinking of course its going to be bad.


	2. Draco's Room

**Chapter 2**

**Draco's Room**

It was after supper and Harry had just filled Ron in on his situation.

"What do you mean there will be no game this week and you will not be at practice, and did I hear something about you having to stay in the Slytherin dungeon for a week?" Ron asked in one long sentence. "Harry as the new keeper of our team I think its very important that you be there to help me out and we don't have a back up keeper and….and…..what in bloody hell am I going to do?"

"RON!!!!" Harry screamed "Can you take your head out of your ass for two seconds to help me deal with my problem? Yes, there will be no games this week and I will not be at practice. You will do fine the rest of the team will be there to help you. Don't forget I didn't even know what Quidditch was when I got here and now I'm the youngest player in the century and I've only lost 1, count 'em 1 game. So don't worry about it. What you should worry about is if I'm going to wind up in Azkaban because I'm going to kill Draco."

"Since when do we call Malfoy Draco Harry?" Ron asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Harry felt his face get really hot and he went to go reply when Fred and George answered for him.

"Since Harry's door started swinging one way instead of the other." Fred said as he and George entered the room.

"_Excuse me?" Ron asked his face had a horrified look on it._

"Oh, you know Harry no longer lusts for girls you know like the way you lust over Hermione." George added coolly.

"Ha ha, you guys are so funny. Harry's not gay…you're not gay right Harry?" Ron asked.

"Of course I'm not when will you learn not to listen to anything that Fred 'n' George tell you?" Harry said madly. "I got to go I told _Malfoy_ I'd meet him down in the dungeons."

"Have fun Harry and don't do anything that we wouldn't do." The twins said before they fell on the floor in a fit of giggles. Harry growled as he headed down toward the dungeon with his bags. Draco was waiting with a look of absolute murder upon his face.

"Geez, Potter! What are you a girl?" Draco quipped as he grabbed one of Harry's many bags. 

"Shut up Malfoy. I don't like this either. Just shut up and let me into your commons." Harry growled.

"Fine…" He turned to the gargoyle and muttered "Parselmouth." He smiled as he saw the look of confusion on his face. "Oh I change it on purpose. Just so you wouldn't forget it Harry." He walked into the commons as Harry stopped and stared at him strangely. 

_Did he just call me Harry? Nah! I was hearing things. Harry thought as Malfoy yelled "Well are you coming or not Potter?"_

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. You stupid git." he said as he followed Draco to his room. 

"What was that?" Draco said as he looked at Harry funny.

"I called you a git! Deal with it!" Harry growled as he entered Draco's room. 

Draco's room wasn't very large, but it was endowed with a rather larger hunter green canopy bed across from the door. Besides the door was a closet. Next to the window was a loveseat that was also the color hunter green. It seemed to be very comfortable and had a plum colored afghan draped over the top of it. Across from the bed was a cherry colored bookcase, with all the books arranged in a freakishly neat order. Not to far from that was his dresser it had two large drawers and two smaller ones next to each other. There was a mirror connected to it as well. On top was the most bizarre thing. It was a music box in the shape of a box. It was made of the finest cream colored porcelain and seemed Muggle in origin. On the top center was placed a green glass dragon with ruby eyes, it was lying curled around a treasure chest. Perched in a gold cage standing about five feet into the air was Draco's eagle owl. It hooted softly when they entered the room. Finally, in the middle of the room was a round table, with three chairs surrounding it. Each one of the chairs and the table were each made of cherry.

"Really fancy, everything really expensive?" Harry asked as he drifted toward the music box.

"Would you expect anything else from the richest student in this school?" Draco stated with a hint of snobbery in his voice.

"Of course… What was I thinking? Of course everything would be expensive." Harry replied in a very sarcastic tone. His fingers wandered over to the music box and he went to touch it.

"NO!" Draco said as he went to stop him.

"What?" Harry asked, he didn't realize what he was doing wrong.

"Don't touch that! It belonged to grandmother. We were really close and when she passed away she willed this to me. It's Muggle in origin; she had a fascination with them for some reason." He said as he blushed slightly as he opened it. It played a very soft melody that Harry couldn't recognize, but it was beautiful all the same.

"It's very nice… Very…" He was searching for a word that wouldn't result in him being decked. "Unique."

There was an awkward silence; they were both thinking the same thing, but the question was which one was going to ask it first. Harry decided that this could go on all night and he really wasn't in the mood so he cleared his throat and said "So what are we doing about the sleeping arrangements?"

"What do you mean your sleeping on the couch." Draco said like Harry should have known that.

Harry looked over at the couch and it looked like it was okay to sleep on, but why should he have to sleep on the couch. "That couch doesn't look very comfortable and the bed is big enough for both of us to sleep on."

"No!" Draco simply said.

"We could put a wall of pillows between us. No problem." Harry explained.

Draco looked as if he was seriously thinking about that possibility. "Well…. I guess if it was a pretty tall wall, then maybe…. What the hell am I saying! No!"

Harry put on his best puppy dog face possible, a face that even got Hermione to do his homework for him. "Please?"

Draco glared at him for a moment before asking, "Why?"

Harry replied, with his face still on, "Because I don't want to sleep by the window. It'll get to cold. Please? Pretty, pretty please, with sugar on top?"

Draco sighed with frustration, "Fine! Cheese and rice!" Draco flung open the closet door and threw several pillows out of it. He had to step in to get them and when he came out Harry was snickering like crazy.

He had started to pile them on the bed when he finally realized that Harry was laughing uncontrollably now. He turned to him and asked, "What the hell is your problem? What's so funny?"

"I didn't know you were in the closet Draco. Congratulations on your coming out." He said between fits of laughter.

Draco's mouth dropped as he stared at the laughing maniac on his bedroom floor. He blinked a few times before he too couldn't help but laugh. The two were on the floor when they had finished laughing. Draco had caught his breath before he replied, "Of course you know all about coming out. Don't you Harry?" Harry blushed when he suddenly realized two things: One that Draco was sitting way to close for comfort and two that what Fred and George had said before was coming back to bite him in the ass.

The two sat in quiet reverence for a few moments before they both realized that they were sitting awfully close to one another. They both flushed lightly before Draco practically jumped out of his skin to get out of Harry's personal space. "Ummm…." He started as he looked for a way to be less uncomfortable. "I'm gonna change!" he replied, his voice an octave higher. He grabbed his pajamas off of his bed and bolted out of the room. 

Harry stood dumbfounded as to what the hell just happened. Finally after reassuring himself that Draco was always strange, he shrugged his shoulders and changed into his pajamas. They were navy blue flannel pants. He wasn't fond of wearing a shirt and he had no desire to start so he just flopped down into the loveseat and pulled out his book that he was reading. He started to read his book on different Quidditch strategies when Draco walked back in. Draco looked at him as if he was from another planet. He was sitting Indian style, with his glasses on the brim of his nose, reading.

"And what planet are you from? Saturn? Who are you? Hermione with a dick?" he asked as he sat next to him in the proper way.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he took one look at Draco and started to giggle. "Blue silk boxers with teddy bears? And you're asking me if I'm from Saturn. Jeepers."


	3. The First Night

**Chapter 3**

**The First Night**

It took a while for the boys to get situated before they fell asleep. They had a double row of feather pillows running all along to the edge of the bed. They also resolved to sleep on the covers, Harry took the afghan blanket and Draco used a checkered green blanket that had his name inscribed upon it. They had been sleeping for a few hours when Harry had a horrible nightmare. He began to thrash violently and rolled over on top of Draco.

"Ow!" Draco muttered groggily as he looked up and saw Harry laying on him. He gently pushed him off and over to his side of the bed. Harry groaned as he started to thrash violently again. Draco sighed heavily as he straddled him and grabbed hold of his arms. Speaking softly he said, "Harry wake up. Harry please wake up. Oh, for the love of…" He growled as he debated whether or not to smack him across the face. Before he could make up his mind Harry opened his eyes and looked around wildly.

"Where…? Wha…? Why are you on top of me?" Harry asked as the sudden realization of where he was sunk in. Draco quickly slid off of him and pushed himself over to his side of the bed. He was very glad that Harry couldn't see and that it was dark.

"Well… Ummm…You see… What the hell were you doing on my side of the bed?" Draco said defensively.

 Harry sat up and sighed, "I guess I should have told you about my nightmares. Sorry."

Draco flushed darker as he said, "Yeah, well… You just earned a spot on the crotch…I mean couch!! Couch! Right couch." Harry sighed deeply as he muttered 'fine'. He gathered a pillow and the afghan and headed over to the love seat. After a few moments of shifting he fell quickly to sleep.

Draco was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft thud followed by a soft muttering of 'no no go away'. "Oh, for the love of…" Draco muttered as he got up and walked over to where Harry was. He was sleeping quietly now the only way you could tell he suffered from anything, besides that he was on the floor was the fact that he had drops of sweat down his face. Draco picked him up and thought that it was odd that he was so light for their age. He gently placed him upon the couch and covered him with the afghan.

He was about to leave, but lingered there for some unknown reason. He glanced down at the sleeping boy on his couch and couldn't help notice how angelic he looked when he was sleeping. He pulled over a chair and sat beside him. He just thought he looked so sweet and gentle and innocent when he slept, that he watched him for what he thought was only a few minutes. It wasn't until the clock in the hall struck three did he realize that he was staring at him for a whole hour.

He got up and pushed the chair in. Sighing he kissed the sweet angel upon the forehead and with Harry sweat lingering on his lips he walked over to his bed and tucked himself in. 


	4. The Next Day

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

Harry yawned and stretched as he awoke upon the couch the next morning. He thought it was odd, because he vaguely remembered falling onto the floor. He shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the table and picked up his glasses. He chuckled to himself as he saw how sprawled out Draco was on his bed. He was lying on his stomach with his left arm and left leg hanging off the edge. His blanket covering his other half, his pillows were thrown everywhere. Of course there was none under his head and he was drooling slightly. Harry didn't know if he should wake him or not. So he pulled up a chair and sat giggling the whole time as Draco slept.

After a few moments, Harry decided to get up and shower, he was soaked from sweat and he could have sworn that he smelled. So he got up and to his surprise found the bathroom easily. It was right across the hall from Draco. 

"Lucky bastard…" Harry muttered as he entered the Slytherins prefect's bathroom. "Ours is a whole flight down the friggin' stairs." So undressing he drew a bath and hopped in it.

Draco awoke from a blissful dream, he had dreamt over and over about the kiss. He had kicked himself for doing it but couldn't help himself. Now he was yearning for something more. He looked over at Harry's sleeping quarters to discover that he was not there. Fear swept over him and he began to sweat about where the hell he went. He was about to get out of the bed and look for Harry when he strolled in with a towel wrapped around his waist. All of a sudden Draco got the urge to walk right over to Harry and take that damn towel off of his waist and see if he was well endowed. 

"What are you staring at? I know my hair is messy but it's like that all the time…….Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Ummm? I mean you look fine… not as in _fine_ but you look fine…look can we start over?" Draco asked in a panic.

"I think we better because I'm really confused on why you would even consider me thinking you thought I was _fine._ Unless you think I think that you think I look _fine." Harry replied._

"No, I don't think that you think that I think that you think that I think you look _fine. I think." Draco spat out._

"Whatever Draco." Harry said with a sly smile.

"So where did you go, I got up and you weren't there?" Draco asked trying not to make himself to eager to know where Harry was.

"Well I think it would be obvious where I was Draco…That blonde hair of yours is really starting to come out." Harry said with a wide grin.

"Shut up!" Draco replied also getting a wide smile on his face.

**Later That Day**

Later at lunch the two boys were once again stuck by themselves, eating on a little itty bitty table that McGonagall had put there for just the two of them. So with all eyes on them, the two boys, both very red, sat and ate their food.

"So this is fun." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, tons." Draco replied also rolling his eyes.

Just then a very tiny owl also known as Pig flew down at the table to deliver a note to Harry. It read:

                        _Dear Harry,_

_Hi! Are you okay? What does the Slytherin dungeon look like? Did you have to sleep in the same room with Malfoy? Is there anyway that you can put your invisibility cloak on, and come out onto the Quidditch field to have a talk and some practice?_

_                                                    Your Best Friend,_

_Ron_

"So what did Weasley have to say?" Draco asked in a snotty sort of voice.

"Nothing really do you have a piece of parchment I could have?" Harry asked kindly

"I guess so." Draco replied giving Harry a piece.

Harry took his quill pen out and pulled the paper down in front of him.  Before he wrote anything down he looked up at Draco's inquisitive face. He suddenly felt guilty so he asked, "Can I go?"

"Go where?" Draco inquired as he tried to see what Ron wrote to Harry.

"Go out… With Ron." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco was hurt momentarily before he shrugged his shoulder and said, "I always thought something was going on between the two of you. You're always _so buddy, buddy with each other. God only knows what you two would do to each other whenever you'd stay for Christmas."_

Harry went redder, if that was possible, before he commented quietly, "That was mean." He got up, gathered his things and stalked out of the Great Hall. 

Draco stared blankly at the empty space before him. He began to feel very bad for his comment. _But why should I? We were joking about that last night. Why should today be any different? I am not going to apologize! Draco Malfoy apologizes to no one._ He thought to himself as he just sat and played with his food.  _Least of all Harry Potter… Sighing softly, his mind trailed back to the night before when he watched the poor boy sleep most peacefully. "Bloody hell…" he muttered before he too got up and left the Great Hall, giggles, mostly coming from the Gryffindor table, trailing behind him._

**~~**~~**~~**

Harry didn't know why he got so flustered about what Draco said about him. Why they were just joking about it last night. He just hit a nerve before, that's all. "It's not like I like him that way. I don't like boys… I mean come on. That's gross!" he muttered to himself as he walked around the school aimlessly. He soon found himself in the kitchen; he was still quite hungry since he didn't eat much, he was too embarrassed. 

He walked into the kitchen and soon found himself upon the floor, a pair of green eyes shining not two inches from his own.

"Hello Dobby how are you?" Harry said as he gently pushed him off of him and sat upright on the floor.

"I is fine Harry Potter sir. I knew Harry Potter, sir, will be coming to see Dobby soon. Does Harry Potter, sir, need something?" Dobby asked as a grin grew across his face.

"As a matter of fact… I am quite hungry if don't making me something to eat." Harry replied.

"Of course Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby get to you?" He asked as he gestured for Harry to sit down at the one counter. Several elves were cleaning some of the dishes that had just appeared, while several more had just sent more food up.

"Whatever you have already made is fine with me." Harry said as he sat down by the counter. Dobby nodded as he fetched him a plate and filled it up with food. Harry thanked him graciously as he began to eat.

He had just finished a second helping when the door to the kitchen opened and in stepped in a very flustered blonde boy. Harry sighed as he soon recognized the boy's pale blonde hair.

"Come to humiliate me some more, eh, Malfoy?"  Harry asked as he quickly turned his attention back on Dobby. Dobby was very wide eyed as he saw Draco standing in the kitchen. 

"Old master comes see Dobby?" he said as he rushed to Draco and hugged him.

"So here's where you ended up you little imp! I was worried that you were starving or something." Draco replied as he smiled at the elf. "How have you been?" he asked sincerely. Harry looked at Draco oddly. He had known that Draco's family was the one who originally held Dobby captive, but from the look of it they seemed almost… Friends. It was all very strange to him. After all he was under the impression that they were very mean to him.

"Oh, Dobby gets his two best friends in one day! Can Dobby get Little Dragon something?" he asked as he grabbed his hand and sat him next to Harry. 

Harry looked at Draco and started to giggle slightly. Draco, who was red faced, muttered for him to 'shut up' before Dobby returned with a plate of food.

He soon smiled, however, as he looked down at the plate. He laughed heartily before commented, "You still remember all my favorite foods, don't you?"

"Like Dobby could ever forget Baby Dragon's favorite foods! Eat!" he said as he soon had to attend to his duties.

"Baby Dragon???" Harry giggled as Draco glared at him. He pinched his two cheeks and said, in a voice that would make a baby sick, "Does wittle Dwagon want a wollypop? Well does he?" Harry let go as he could easily see how annoyed he was getting.

"To think…" Draco started. "That I came to apologize for my behavior. Well, it's quite clear that I'm not going to do it now." He turned his attention to the plate of food still sitting in front of him.

Harry blinked at Draco, before he responded, "You came to apologize to me? _You came to apologize to __me? I don't believe you." Harry turned his back to him._

Draco nodded his head and commented, "I did. It was uncalled for. And I shouldn't have said what I said…" Harry slowly turned to face him. "I think you could apologize for what you said too." He replied.

"Well I stated the truth… You made up a lie. But I guess I am sorry. That was a bit much." He extended his arm out as if in a greeting fashion. "Truce?"

"Truce." Draco said as he took it. 

"Well, now that that's settled… And that we have a truce, can I ask you a favor?" Harry asked oh so sweetly.

"What?"

"Can I go and talk to Ron. I think some time apart will do us justice." He stared down at the letter that Ron had sent him.

Draco sighed as he shook his head yes. Harry smiled as he added, "Go… I'll cover for you. Just promise me you won't practice for Quidditch or I swear I will tell McGonagall. All right?"

"All right!" Harry said as he quickly got up. He thanked Dobby and left the kitchen, leaving Draco to himself and his food.  He finished his meal in silence and was about to leave when Dobby stopped him.

"What's wrong with Dobby's Little One? Why you look sad Little One?" Dobby asked him.

"I'm sad…." Draco said as he smiled at the elf. "Because I finally found my soul mate, yet he doesn't even realize it." He hugged Dobby once more before he got up and headed out of the kitchen.


	5. The Conversation

**Chapter 5**

**The Conversation**

Harry met Ron in the Gryffindor's stands on the Quidditch field. The two boys had sat down next to each and surveyed the field.

There were a few moments of silence before Ron elbowed Harry and asked, "So, how bad is it?"

Harry sighed and answered, "Not bad at all…"

"_NOT BAD!!!!__ What the hell does that mean?!? How can it not be bad?" Ron responded as he interrupted Harry._

"Well…. It's hard to explain really, Draco isn't as mean as he normally is for some reason. He almost seems to like me." Harry said as he stared out into the empty field.

"But that's absurd! Draco doesn't like anyone… I mean no one at all, outside of himself anyway." Ron replied as he too stared out into the empty field.

Harry crossed his leg over the other one and stared at Ron. He growled and said, "It's obvious not true because we seem to be getting along fine with me. It's really weird actually. I don't get it."

Ron glared at Harry and commented, "Its obvious isn't… He's putting on a show. So he could get you into trouble somehow. Maybe you shouldn't be here, he might tell McGonagall."

"I don't think so, because we have a truce and everything. Its just Draco seemed to have changed somehow, almost overnight. Like I said it's really weird." 

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, "And when did you two become so chummy?"

Harry raised his eyebrow and asked, "Are you jealous?"

Ron's ears went pink. 'No I'm not jealous… Why would I be jealous of Draco Malfoy? He's nothing but a snot nosed twit! It's just we've friends for six years and you've hated Draco just that long. You've only been hanging out with him for _two days! __Two days! And already you seem to be friends! God I never thought you were that blind to someone's true personality!" Ron got up and stormed off toward the castle, leaving Harry to himself._

Harry stared at Ron's empty seat. Their conversation couldn't have gone more wrong. His eyes began to tear up as the words of what Ron said played in his mind. He was convinced that at least Ron would understand, but he didn't. All the problems he was having flooded into his brain and he sobbed into his hands, unable to control himself. 

**~~**~~**~~**

Ron stormed into the castle, with a look of absolute murder upon his face. He was ready to explode on the first person he saw and he was in luck, because Draco had emerged from the dungeon and was looking for Harry.  Not paying attention to where he was walking, Ron walked right into Draco.

"Watch where you're going Weasley!" Draco snapped at him.

Ron glared at Draco for a moment before he growled and said, "_YOU!" _

Draco, sensing the anger in Ron started to back away from him. "You! Oh how I want to hurt you right now…" He backed Draco against the wall. "This is the last straw! You just _have _to have everything don't you? Whatever you want, you take without the slightest care about anyone else! You stole my best friend from me… You couldn't make any on your own so you had to go steal mine didn't you? What didn't think I was worthy of any friends did you? _Did you!_ Well, you're not going to get away with it this time…"

Draco's first instinct was to grab his wand and as he did, Ron growled, balled his hand into a fist and punched him so hard in the face that it broke his nose. Smiling, a twisted sort of smile, he stormed off toward the Gryffindor commons. 

Draco stood there for a moment with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. His nose was bleeding profusely but he had to go and see if Harry was okay. So without thinking twice about his nose he headed out to the Quidditch field in a hurry.


	6. The Confession

**Chapter 6**

**The Confession**

Draco found Harry in the stands that belonged to the Gryffindor's, he was sobbing quietly to himself with his head buried into his hands. Draco looked at his sweet angel and sighed heavily as he sat down next to him. 

He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear, "Are you okay?"

Harry looked up at Draco's face, tears streaming down his own. Draco's face was a mess, his nose was bleeding and the whole front of his robes and the bottom of his face was covered in blood. "What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked as concern entered his soft emerald green eyes. 

Draco snickered as he turned to look away from Harry, he was ashamed of his appearance. "My face collided with something hard."

Harry grabbed his chin and pulled it toward his face before he asked, "What?"

He refused to meet Harry's gaze when he muttered, "Ron's fist."

Harry growled as he pulled out his wand. "Oh for the love of…" He muttered a spell and in a flash of green lights his nose was fixed and his robes were clean.

Draco opened his eyes wide and asked, "Where did you learn that from?"

"Gee I don't know Draco…. I think I spent enough time with Madam Pomfrey that I picked up a spell or two." Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm, but there was a smile on his face and no more tears in his eyes. Harry sighed as he began to get overwhelmingly warm and took off his Hogwarts robe and tossed to the ground. Draco following his led and did the same.

"Oh… I forgot…" Draco sighed. _Well its now or never…_ he thought to himself. "Harry…" he started as he suddenly became fascinated with his shoes. 

"What?" he asked. Draco's face was scarlet and he removed his arm from his shoulder, looking extremely uncomfortable. _What's wrong with him, and why did he move his arm? I didn't mind it at all._

"Well… Harry you see… Ever since the other night… I, well, ummm…. I… You know? It's just…. Kind of, sort of…. Well…. Yeah see?" Draco started to babble incoherently.

Harry looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. "You can tell me Draco. I won't laugh, I promise. I swear on my Firebolt, I won't laugh."

Draco sighed as he said, "Harry, the other night when I sent you to the couch… Well you fell off, so I put you back on it. And God Harry I couldn't help but watch you sleep, you looked so angelic, so peaceful…. And all I kept thinking was how I wanted to be the one to keep you safe so you're always angelic and peaceful…"

"Draco what are you trying to tell me?" Harry asked as if seeing Draco in a new light.

He looked at him with his silvery gray eyes. "I am in….well in words I….you see I'm kind of in…. Oh bloody hell…" Draco grabbed Harry's face, pulled him close and ever so softly brushed his lips over Harry's.

Draco released Harry's face and backed away a little after a moment or so Draco said "I love you God yes I Draco Malfoy love The Golden Boy!!! And I don't care who knows it! So Harry what do you have to say to that?"

"Well damn Draco I really don't know what to say." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"I know it's kind of sudden but…." Draco was cut short because Harry now had his lips on Draco's in a full out mind blowing kiss.

Harry's mind was swimming with a million and one thoughts, but he soon let go all of them when Draco bit down on his bottom lip. Harry gasped in pain but was soon silence when Draco's tongue slid into hiss mouth. Draco began to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue, finding out every secret he can. After a few moments of exploration, he began to caress Harry's tongue with his own. Harry decided to not let fear stand in his way, so with a brave movement of his hands, they found their way down Draco's pants. Harry began to search for something that he strangely wanted so badly, as a sly smile appeared in his brain he found what he wanted. With a flick of his wrist he undid Draco's pants and began to stroke Draco's manhood. He could feel it growing harder with each touch of his curious fingers. Draco moaned with pleasure as his hands fumbled to get under Harry's shirt he needed to touch Harry or else he thought he'd go insane. After Draco managed to get the buttons done on Harry's shirt he slowly peeled it off of his shoulders he just stared at Harry's skinny but muscular body. He than lowered his head to lick one of Harry's nipples. Harry moaned with pleasure as Draco began to suckle.

Harry moaned again in quiet reverie as Draco suck long and hard on his nipples moving from one to the other each giving them the same amount of consideration. After a few moments of this Harry had had enough and he forced Draco off of him. Draco looked at Harry with a bit of shock in his silver eyes before Harry smiled evilly and pulled down his pants. Draco smiled knowingly at Harry and said hotly, "I dare you." He nodded and with a premise of someone who had down this before yanked off his infamous blue silk boxers with teddy bears. 

Harry blinked, then laughed as he commented, "No wonder you're so damn cocky… How the hell do you hide that?" His eyes shone with quiet amusement. Draco chuckled quietly but was it quickly turned into a soft moan as Harry began to suck hard on his cock. He sucked harder and harder as Draco moans became louder and louder. IT didn't take long for Harry to have Draco right were he wanted him, and with on final suck from him Draco released himself into his mouth. Harry swallowed with relish as he looked up at Draco. He was breathing rather heavy and sweating profusely. Harry smiled happily as he assisted Draco with his boxers. Smiling sheepishly Harry laid next to him and started to toy with his hair.

"Harry you seem to be very good at this. Have you had much experience?"

Harry lifted his head to answer "No, but I read."

"Oh boy. So that's what you were reading when you were in bed?"

"Nope but I have them…a gift from Hermione." Harry said with a very big grin on his face.

"Well remind me to thank her when I get the chance......and I take back the crack about you being Hermione with a dick. I can't wait to see what happens when she and Ron start going out. Think of all the fun they'll have." 

Harry all of a sudden started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked

"I just remember something Fred and George said to me before I left."

"And what might that have been?" Draco asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Not to do anything they wouldn't do. But it kind of makes you think what would they do?" Harry smiled as his lips sought out Draco's.

Draco regretfully pulled away from Harry and said "Harry this isn't the best place to finish what we've started. As much as I would love to, but what if someone saw? But I know I rather warm place that has satin sheets on it were no one would bother us…..if you want to that is."

"What the hell do think I'm going to say to that Draco…no? Lead the way my 'little' Dragon." Harry said with a slight blush in his face.

"Little I think not." Draco said with a sly smile on his face.

"Okay fine I take it back my _big_ Dragon." Harry smiled as Draco and he got up, fix themselves up and left.


	7. The SelfFulfilling Prophecy

**Chapter 7**

**The Self-Fulfilling Prophecy**

The two boys practically raced into the Slytherin commons, their cheeks flushed, and their lips were slightly swollen. Of the few people who were in the commons, they were giving confused looks, but the two just brushed them off as they rushed into Draco's room hand in hand. 

Harry entered the room first, dragging Draco behind him. Draco let go of Harry's hand and locked the door. He quickly turned around and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry being just as eager as Draco started ripping at his robes. Draco managed to get them over to the bed and shoved Harry on top of it.

Still kissing Draco stopped momentarily to take off his robe while Harry did the same. Harry started to unbutton his shirt when Draco came crawling like a cat over to Harry with an evil smile and a sparkle in his eyes. "Why don't you let me do that for you. Just relax." Draco purred as he finished unbuttoning Harry's shirt 

"Easy for you to say, unfortunately for me I'm not that cocky." Harry said with a coy smile on his face.

Draco whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine, "Lets just see how cocky you are." He said as he started to undo Harry's pants with one hand while the other was busy skimming up and down Harry's stomach. Draco looked down to take off Harry's boxers when all of a sudden he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the hell is so funny?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"Your black silk boxers have devils on them." Draco said with a sly smile and added, "So the Golden Boy does have an evil side to him."

"You know, people keep calling me that. But not once have I ever admitted to be one." Harry said before adding sarcastically. "If anyone is the 'Golden Boy' it's you Mister Blue Silk Boxers with Teddies." 

Draco shot Harry this real sour look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait a minute, why are you practically naked while I'm still dressed?"

"Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Harry said as he pushed Draco away from him and onto his knees. Harry started to unbutton Draco's shirt leaving a kiss after each button that came undone. 

" Wow! That's nice…do I get a kiss when you undo my pants buttons too?" Draco said with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't think you have earned something that good. You need to work for something like that." 

"Work? What kind of work?"

"Lets see here…" Harry was in deep thought when all of a sudden he broke out into a fit of giggles.

"What? Harry I don't think I'm liking that laugh too much."

"I want you, Draco Malfoy, to strip for me." Harry replied as he got off the bed and sat on the love seat, cross-legged with his hands folded neatly in his lap. Draco was left alone on the bed with a blank stare as Harry clapped his hands and added, "Chop, chop!"

"Don't I need music or something?" he said as he tried to persuade him to do something else.

"Music's to distracting, but if you must… Well, how about you make it up yourself. Yeah! That works!"

Draco's mouth dropped as he tried to articulate some words. "How about… I do something different to amuse you?"

Harry sniffed and pouted as he gave Draco his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Please Draco? Pretty please? It'll be worth all the effort you put into it." Harry all of the sudden smiled rather goofily and asked, "Okay?"

"Bloody hell! Fine!" He commented as he very seductively started to take off his shirt.

He was stopped by a sudden noise from Harry. "Eh-hem! I don't here any music!"

"Oh for the love of…." Draco moaned as he tried to think of a song to sing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. Unfortunately for all of you readers we're going to be bitches and leave you guys right here. Muwah ha ha ha ha!


	8. The Striptease

Chapter 8

The Striptease

Harry was waiting and he didn't like it. So flashing Draco his puppy dog eyes he whined, "Draco… come on!"

"I can't think of any! Give me a bloody minute or two." Draco replied as he threw his hands in the air.

"Just make it dirty." He said with an evil grin.

A rather big grin crossed Draco's face as he commented, "Well… There is this one song I know. But it's sung by a girl and it's from a muggle movie. It's actually one of my favorite ones…"

"You watch muggle movies?! This I have to hear." Harry said with a stupid and silly grin on his face.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" 

"Just sing the damn song already!"

"Ok then…" Draco cleared his throat. " I was feeling done in, couldn't win…you know what I can't do this." Draco said his face turning bright red.

"But…but…please?" Harry said as he pouted his lips.

"Oh for the love of…cheese and rice fine." Draco started singing in a soft tenor. "I was feeling done in, couldn't win. I've only ever kissed before…" His voice rang softly as slowly lifted up his black silk shirt. "I thought there was no use getting into heavy petting. Because it only leads to trouble and seat wetting…" He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it at Harry.

Harry caught the shirt and replied, "This is more like it."

Draco just shook his head as he walked closer to Harry and continued, "Now what I want to know is how it goes, I've tasted blood and I want more…" Draco sang as he unbuttoned his pants. He slowly slipped them past his hips. "I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance…" Draco let his pants fall to the floor and he stepped out of them. Draco placed his hands on Harry's inner thighs and put his face so close to Harry's that their noses were touching. "I've got an itch to scratch and I need assistance." Draco bent his head in like he was going to kiss Harry, just as Harry was about to receive his kiss from Draco, Draco kissed him on the nose.

Harry pouted again and replied, "That's mean…"

Draco smiled as he sat in Harry's lap and started singing again, "Touch-a touch-a touch me. I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night ^*…" Draco had placed his hand on Harry's face and pulled his cheek so that their faces were meeting and as they were about to kiss they heard a rather high voice.

"Ummmm…Dobby was just wondering why Baby Dragon and Harry Potter was not at lunch. Dobby made both of their favorites foods. I think Dobby should go now. Dobby will make sure Two Love Birds get their special lunch anyway…but fors dinner…because youse look ummmm…busy." Dobby went to snap his fingers so he could leave, when Draco bolted off of Harry. 

Draco grabbed a hold of Dobby and said "Dobby listen to Baby Dragon please for the love of God DON"T TELL ANYONE!"

"Yes, Dobby please please don't tell anyone." Harry said in a sweet voice.

"Dobby saws nothing Dobby says nothing." Then he snapped his fingers and he went with a crack.

Harry and Draco just stood for a moment not really knowing what just happened or what to say.

"Ummmmm…maybe we should try this again tomorrow." Draco said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

**~~**~~**~~**

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were sitting in the library, towards the back. Ron was sitting with his knees resting on his legs and his head in his hands. He had just finished telling Hermione the conversation that he had with Harry and how he had punched Draco in the face.

"'Mione… What am I gonna do… My best friend is gay." Ron said as he looked up at her. "And I punched his boyfriend!"

Hermione laid her hand on is back and smiled gently at Ron. "I can't believe you didn't know…"

Ron's mouth dropped as his head shot straight up. "You knew? How the hell did you know?"

"Geez, Ron everybody knew… How could you not?"

Ron was quiet for a moment, before he snapped, "Everybody did not know!"

Hermione sighed, "Even Fred 'n' George knew. How dense are you?… Wait don't answer that."

Ron glared at her and replied, "'Mione this is not a time to make jokes."

Hermione sat on his knee and started running her fingers through his hair. "Oh sweetie, it'll all be all right. You'll see…" She grabbed his cheeks between her fingers and added, "But you can't punch Draco anymore. Okay?"

Ron's ears were pink but he smiled and said, "But why not? That was the best part."

"Ron… Sweetie." She said in a warning tone.

"Oh all right. You are asking a lot of me you know." Ron said as his ears began to get pinker.

"I know…" Hermione kissed Ron on the lips momentarily before whispering, "You know, if you wanted to ask me out, now is the opportune moment."

Ron blinked a few times before he gasped and said, "Oh!! 'Mione, will you go out with me?"

Hermione kissed him again and replied, "Wow, you really are dense aren't you. You may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I love you anyway."

A/N ^* this song was brought to you by the Rocky Horror Picture Show. If you haven't seen it, rent it. It'll be right up your alley! J


	9. At Gryffindor

Chapter 9

**At Gryffindor**

It was Thursday night and Draco had gathered his things to go and stay with Harry at the Gryffindor tower. The past five days had passed by rather quickly. The boys were keeping their relationship a secret, or so they thought, until they were quite ready to tell the others. But it was nice to have Dobby know because they could be more comfortable around him then even Ron or Hermione. Harry and Ron were still a bit odd around each other and when and if they talked it was your basic 'hi', 'hello', 'how are you?' conversation. 

Draco and Harry still haven't done anything yet; they seemed to be getting shyer and shyer whenever it came down to it. They had lost their moment when Dobby came and now they haven't found the right one again. Draco and Harry where on the third floor and still going up what seemed like an endless flight of stairs.

"This must be a bitch to climb every day. Seven floors, and all we have to do is go down to the dungeon." Draco whined as his arms were getting tired.

Harry did a quick glance around to see if anyone was there, before he shoved Draco against the railing and gave him a deep kiss. Running his fingers through Draco's hair he smiled and said "I like your hair a lot better now that it doesn't have any of that crap in it." They pulled away then Harry said, "I have a way to make this go faster, I'll race you. That is if you think your man enough to take the challenge."

"Challenges, I love challenges. Ok. On your mark, get set…." Draco stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and just took off up the stairs.

"Hey!!! That's not fair." Harry shouted, as he took off behind him.

Draco laughed and said, "Who ever said that Slytherin's play fair?" 

The two bolted up the stairs pretty quickly. It was a close race, for although Harry had caught up to Draco. Draco still made it to the top before he did. Panting, he stopped and waited for Harry to get there. Harry was not winded when he reached the top and smiled at Draco. 

"How…?" Draco asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well I thought I'd let you win at least one. Cause you know the only way you'll beat me is if you cheat." He smiled as he grabbed some of Draco's things.

"Dirty rotten brat…" Draco said with affection in his voice.

"What was that? Delightful ravishing beauty?" Harry smiled at him. "Why thank you, that's the sweetest thing you ever said."

Draco shook his head as he walked next to Harry. They stood at a portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she said in her usual voice.

"Draconis." Harry said with a smile as he looked at Draco.

"Geez, you're really insulting my intelligence aren't you?" Draco smiled as the portrait swung open.

They walked inside the commons to hear whistles, shouting and all in all noise making, all compliments of Fred 'n' George. There was a huge banner with a Slytherin snake wrapping around the words 'Welcome to Gryffindor, Draco!', Dean's signature visible in the bottom corner. There was food and drink filched by Fred 'n' George themselves from the kitchen. 

Harry's face went red as he and Draco dropped their bags in surprise. Fred walked over to Draco's right as George walked over to his left. 

"Welcome to Gryffindor…" Fred started as he steered Draco away from Harry.

"Yes… Welcome!" George said as they walked Draco over to a small group of kids. They all looked quite frightened.

"These… Are our first years. Pay no attention to them." Fred said as waved his hands in front of them.

A smaller first year cried out, "Hey!" George didn't waste any time walking over to him and patting him on the head.

"It's true. So quit your bitchin'." George said as he walked back to Draco. They steered him over to another group of kids.

"These are our silly sickly second years." George turned to Fred and said, "Do you remember when we were in our second year. What a blissful year that was."

They steered him toward a third group. Draco looked back at Harry with a look that pleaded for help. But all he got was Harry shrugging his shoulders as he tried not to laugh. "These are the little better then second, but still worse then fourth, third years."

"Hey you guys are just insulting everyone today aren't you?" A tiny third year cried out.

"Of course… Did you expect anything else?" Fred said with a smile. "Wait a tick… Shouldn't you be over there?" Fred asked as he pointed toward the first years. The third year who had spoken up blushed furiously and moved to the back of the group.

George looked at Fred and said, "Ah.. Ya hurt his feelings. Apologize."

"You're right… We love you anyway. Even if you are vertically challenged." Fred called out to the third year. "Any way where were we?" Fred said as he turned to his brother.

"The fourth years. A very promising group. You may tease them all you want." George said.

"Well, almost all. Just not this one." Fred said as he pulled Ginny out of the group. "This is our sweet darling baby sister. Say hello Ginny."

Ginny looked up at Draco and said "Hello Ginny."

Fred looked at Ginny and said "Smart ass."

Ginny replied "Look who I have for relatives."

George placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and said with a theatrical voice "Too true! Too true!"

Fred going slightly red ushered Draco along to the fifth years. "These are the fifth years. Get all the dirty looks out now, because he is going to be our guest."

George whispered into Draco's ear "Don't worry we will make sure Ron doesn't punch you in the nose again."

Draco went beat red but managed to add a sarcastic reply "Wow really? Thanks a bunch." He commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Moving on… These are the sixth years. They can pick on you." The boys said in unison. They moved over to the last group and walked in front of Draco.

"These are the seventh years. Lee, come here a sec." George replied as they waited for Lee to come near them.

"Us three…" Fred said as he pointed to each of them. "Are the bosses around here. Got it?" Draco nodded his head yes.

"Good…" George said as he clapped his hands together. Three first year boys stepped over to them. "Please take their things to Harry's room. We have a party to commence with." And with that said, they grabbed their things and headed out of the commons.


	10. Harry's Room

Chapter 10

**Harry's Room**

The party dragged on till past curfew, and was rudely put to an end when McGonagall came and yelled at them. Draco had a lot of fun in spite of himself, and actually couldn't wait to spend the week here. So after McGonagall left and the twins made a quick clean up of the commons, everyone headed up to their rooms.

"Draco I should warn you my room is a lot different from yours." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a mess."

"Ah. It can't be all that bad." Draco said as he went to open the door. He stepped in mouth dropped. "Ok so maybe I was wrong. Geez Harry this isn't even a room it's a dumpster with a bed in the middle of it." Draco wasn't too far off, because all of Harry's clothes were on the floor, his books were all over the place, his covers on his bed were a complete and utter mess, in the fact the whole entire room was pretty much a mess. The only thing that seemed to be in place was Harry's broom and robes. Draco couldn't believe anyone could be such a slob. "Harry do you even have a floor?"

"Don't be stupid Draco of course I do. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Ok then."

"Hey, what's that box on my bed?" Harry walked over to it and picked up the box and the card that was underneath it. "Ummmm…this isn't mine, its addressed to you."

"What?" Draco asked as he walked over to Harry. Harry handed him a box wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper and a card that had his name on it, written in a rather fancy hand. Draco opened the card and glanced at it, his face going bright red.

"What?" Harry asked as he quickly grabbed the card out of his hand. It read: __

_      To the happy couple,_

_            We know you would enjoy this, so make the best of them. It's a rather big box._

_            But if you want even more fun, look in Harry's closet. Enjoy._  

                                                                                                _Yours Truly,_

**Fred 'n' George Weasley**

Harry glanced at Draco as he carefully unwrapped the box. In it was a rather large box of Trojan condoms. Draco's mouth dropped as he realized that they were just total array different kinds from Rimmed For Her Pleasure to Cherry flavored to Glow in the Dark and everything in between. 

Draco looked at Harry and said, "I opened the box, you open the closet." 

"But…" Harry started.

"Go!" Draco said as he pointed to where Harry's closet was.

"Fine." Harry mumbled as he walked over to his closet. Taking a deep breath, he flung open the door. To their mortification, the closet was filled with all sorts of sex toys. "Where on earth did they… Hey their pink and fuzzy!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. An evil grin graced his face.

Draco started to back away from Harry and the pink handcuffs that he possessed.

"Oh Draco…." Harry said oh so sweetly.

"No." Draco said as he continued to back away from him. Sadly luck was not with him, for he tripped over a pair of Harry's pants, dropped his wand on the floor and landed on the bed with a soft thud.

Harry laughed as he said, "I thought you said no. Oh well." Harry lunged on top of Draco, handcuffs opened and ready to use. Before Draco could react, Harry had handcuffed his right arm to the right bedpost. 

Draco struggled to get out of the cuff, when he realized his effort was futile and went to go for his wand.

"Accio wand!" Harry yelled just as Draco's fingertips brushed his wand. Harry smiled as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want this?" He held the wand out, barely out of Draco's reach, taunting him.

Draco growled, "Yes. I want it and I want it now!" He went to grab it, but Harry moved it out of his grasp.

"Well, I could give _it_ to now, but that wouldn't be much fun." Harry smiled as he twirled Draco's wand in his fingers.

"Harry…" Draco said in a warning tone.

Harry pretended not to hear that as he said, "Oh look, your left hand is free…" His smile grew as he added. "We'll just have to do something about that. Now won't we?" Harry bolted off to the closet to look for more 'toys'.

"Harry…" Draco said in an exasperating tone. "Harry… Please… No more. Harry!?"

"What was that? You said you wanted green and fuzzy?" He had his back to Draco, but was holding up a pair of green and fuzzy handcuffs. "How about pink?" He held up another pair of the pink ones.

_There only has to be those two other ones. Right!?_ He thought logically. "Neither?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Okay! There are a bunch of others." Harry yelled as he threw them behind him. 

"Where did Fred 'n' George get the money for all this?" Draco questioned as he tried to free himself.

"More importantly…" Harry said as he turned to look at the struggling Draco. "How did they know what to get?"

"Dear God…" Draco whined as he tried to roll of the left side. But he was quickly snapped back into place. 

Harry was giggling uncontrollably as he said. "Handcuffed dear." 

"Right…" Draco sighed as he tried to make himself comfortable.

Harry turned back around and continued to shuffle through the closet. "Let's see… neon pink... No… Glow in the Dark… Nay to retro… Black… Not your color love… Whip! Maybe later!"

"What!?!?" Draco said as he stained to see if he was telling the truth.

"Nothing! Oh!!! Zebra print!!" He spun around and swung them around his fingers. "These?"

"Sure!… Wait, I'm mean no!… Well I don't mean no… Shit!"  Draco sputtered.

Harry smiled. "Okay then zebra it is." He walked over to the bed.


	11. The Morning After

Chapter 11

**The Morning After**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Five more minutes…" Draco muttered as he tried to shut off Harry's rather annoying alarm clock. His arm was stopped short as he the handcuffs stopped him from moving much. He looked up at the handcuffs, sighed heavily and muttered, "Oh yeah… I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Harry questioned as he picked his head up from Draco's bare chest.

"The handcuffs." Draco said as he motioned to them.

Harry giggled as he replied, "Oh right…" He grinned evilly as he said, "Well, we can't have you going to class in pink and fuzzy and zebra-striped handcuffs can we?"

"Well people will notice, hun."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Would that be problem if people found out?"

"Harry think reasonable. What would people think if they really found out?"

"Grant it I'm sure some wouldn't like it…but forget them Draco as long as we're happy that should be all that matters."

"And my father?"

"Fuck your father Draco. What the hell has your father ever done for you?" Harry yelled as he jumped off the bed.

"Forget it Harry we aren't going to tell anyone."

"I don't think we have to tell anyone because it seems Fred'n'George already know."

"Did you tell?"

"You know there is no talking to you when you're being a bitch. I'm going now I'll see you later."

"Wait! I'm still handcuffed to the bed."

"Well now that's your problem." Harry said as he walked away from Draco and out the door.

"Shit…" Draco said as he banged his head of the baseboard of the bed.

****

Harry was in a rather bad mood when he made his way to breakfast. Ron and Hermione where sitting at the breakfast table struggling for dominance through their kiss. Harry growled rather loudly as they turned to face him, red faced. "Not now, I think I'm going to be sick." He wedged himself between the loving couple.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said, rather sweetly as she watched him put his head down on the table.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked, as he was visibly annoyed with Harry for interrupting his snogging session.

"He's feeling a bit under the weather." Harry muttered without looking at either one of them.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked as the breakfast table filled with food.

Ron poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice and began to drink it. "He's handcuffed to the bed. Don't ask, I don't want to talk about it."

Ron spit his juice back into his goblet. "What!?!"

Harry looked up at him and curled his upper lip, "It's not my fault, blame your idiot brothers."

Fred'n'George made their way over to the table, hearing this Fred asked, "What did we do?"

"Yeah… We haven't blown anything up in ten hours." George questioned.

"Well…. There was that small explosion…" Fred added.

"Hey!!! It wasn't that small… I think it was rather big. And I should know! I have the same kind!"

Ron rubbed his temples as he said, "Now I am so lost that Neville is looking for me."

Fred patted Ron on the shoulder and smiled. "It's okay Ronniekins. Everything will be okay."

"Anyway…" George replied. "What's going on?"

Hermione had an arm around Harry, who had gone back to putting his head on the table. "Well, Draco is apparently handcuffed to the bed. And if someone doesn't get him soon, he'll be late for class. And how would that look for Gryffindor, if we allowed our guest to be late for class?"

"Shut up Hermione!" Fred'n'George said at the same time. Her faced flushed as she gave Ron a 'say something to them' look.

Ron, who was snickering, tried to keep a straight face as he replied, "Fred'n'George, be nice to my girlfriend."

"All right…" George said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh hem… We have to go take care of something." Fred smiled as he grabbed a hold of George.

"Use a condom. We don't want more of you two running around!" Ron yelled as they ran out.

"Same goes for you little brother!" they yelled as they left the Great Hall.


	12. The Conversation, Number Two

Chapter 12

**The Conversation, Number Two**

Fred'n'George sighed as they headed toward the Gryffindor. "Are work is never done." They said as they went about their way.

****

Draco was struggling to get out of his handcuffs. Harry left his wand just out of reach last night on the nightstand. He tried to get it, but everything time he did, his arm would be snapped back. So now he returned to banging his head off the baseboard, and talking to himself.

"How can I be so stupid? I'm such a dumb fuck!" he said as he hit head off the board.

"Really? I always heard you were a good fuck." Fred replied walking toward the bed.

"Well at least he admitted to being stupid." George said as he moved to Harry's bed.

Draco growled as he said, "Get out." The twins laughed as one sat on either side of him.

"Don't think so mate."

"Whatya do now?"

"Just go… Please." Draco sighed as he tried to move them, but was snapped back into place. "Stupid, ruddy handcuffs."

Fred smiled as he placed on hand on his shoulder. "Listen here Draco and listen good. The only ones who know you are here are us, Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Harry's pretty pissed at you, so he'll probably leave you here till after classes. Ron can't stand you, so he'll probably do the same. And Hermione we'll only let you loose to make sure you get to class on time." George added.

"Besides, do you really want her to see you in your boxers?" Draco flushed as he shook his head no. "So, mate, guess you're stuck with the two of us."

"So what did you do?" George asked.

Draco sighed as he looked at the two of them. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Of course." They said in unison.

"I didn't want to come out of the closet with Harry. I like it in here, it's safe." He said as he lowered his head in shame.

"Ahh! We should've known."

"Of course, it is so blatantly obvious that Harry is in love with you."

"Why we will never know. But he does."

"The question is, Draco, do you love him?"

"I don't know… I think so… At least I'm pretty sure I do." Draco replied.

Fred sighed as he replied, "There is no such thing as 'I don't know, I think so' when it comes to love. You either do or don't."

"Yep. There's no in between when it comes to matters of the heart." George replied.

Draco cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "How the hell do you guys know this?"

"No digressing off the topic." Fred said as he pointed his finger at him.

"Yeah, that's for us to know and you to shut yer mouth about it."

"Well…. Do you or don't you."

"Yes or no mate?"

He sighed again as he said, "I just don't know."

The twins sighed heavily as the unlocked the cuffs. "Well, think of it like this Draco. You can either spend the rest of your life living in your father's shadow, where your father uses you to get more power. Or you can spend it with someone who really loves you, and who I'm pretty sure you love back. You could be so happy Draco…why are you willing to walk away from it?" Fred said sadly.

"You better make up your mind soon mate. Harry won't be there forever, and if you think you can just keep him till your done with him your sorely mistaken. We love him like he was another brother and we watch out for our own. So in short you hurt him we hurt you…ten fold." George said as he gave Draco a stern look.

"The snitch is in your field now…don't make the wrong choice"

"Good luck." The two boys left Draco to himself.

Draco sighed heavily as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. "What do I do now?" He whispered softly, the thoughts of going to class that day gone.


	13. Their First Fight

Chapter 13

**Their First Fight**

Ron and Hermione knew it was going to be bad, when they heard the two of them yelling in Harry's room late Friday night. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but there was a lot of yelling and screaming, mainly on Harry's part. Finally at like midnight Harry, with tears streaming down his face could be heard yelling,  "Get out! I just don't want you anywhere near me right now. I just can't deal with this." He shoved Draco out of his room and slammed the door in his face.

Draco stood there, dumbfounded and looking paler then usual. "But…" he whispered to the door. But it was no use, Harry was mad at him and he knew he had to do something about it. Sighing, he headed down to the commons and found the most comfortable looking couch to sleep on and sank into it and crying himself to sleep.

****

It was the next morning, and Draco was awoken quite abruptly by Harry. He sat up and Harry sat next to him. Both of their eyes were rather bloodshot and they each refused to look at the other. After a long pause Harry spoke softly, "You know what you did really hurt me. Can you understand, that I can't be by you right now…"

"But Harry…" Draco said.

"No, there's no but this time. I think… I think you should go back to Slytherin tonight. I'll tell McGonagall that I made you leave and take on the bulk of the punishment. I just want you to go. Please?" Harry said as his eyes glossed over.

Draco hung his head in defeat as he whispered, "If that's what you really want Harry." Tears streaking his pale face.

"It's not what I want, it's what has to be done. Your bags are outside the door. I'm going for a walk." Harry said as he got up quietly and left Draco to himself.

The painting had just closed when Draco whispered, "But I love you." But only the air heard.


	14. Tears And Toys

Chapter 14 Tears and Toys 

            Draco sat there in bitter silence as he tried to figure out what to do. His head was telling him to let Harry cool down and he'll come to his senses, but his heart… His heart begged him to run and fast after him. After a few moments of this internal struggle he got up and bolted after Harry, knowing he could catch Harry before he reached the painting. Harry was nowhere to be found.

            "Harry I'm sorry and I love you, maybe one day you'll let me tell you that." Draco whispered to himself. Draco sighed heavily as he turned and headed back t the Gryffindor commons.

            Harry, who was leaning against the wall by The Fat Lady, was holding back tears as he watched Draco come out of the painting looking for him. He was wearing his invisibility cloak and knew Draco wouldn't see him, his green eyes followed his every movement as he looked around and then stopped. He felt burning tears as he heard what Draco said before he returned to the commons.

            He slid to the floor as the painting swung close. "I love you too..." he whispered softly and cried to himself. Any one who was anywhere near that hallway, would hear only a quiet weeping from somewhere.

            Back in Harry's room Draco sat on the bed with silver streams flowing from his gray eyes. Suddenly Ron and Hermione stormed into the room.

            "What the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded.

            "Why the hell do you care? I'm miserable you should be doing cartwheels right now." Draco shot back.

            "What Ron is trying to say is why are you guys fighting?" Hermione asked softly.

            "I don't want to talk about it." Draco snapped.

            "If you don't talk about it then you can't work on fixing the problem." She said matter-of-factly.

            "What book did you get that line from?" Ron asked with a cocked eyebrow.

            "Relationships for dummies…you should try it." She replied sarcastically.

              "I…well…you know….puh." Ron sputtered his ears turning a lovely shade of red.

            "So?" Hermione asked Draco.

            "So what?"

            "There's the door go get him or you'll live to regret it." She said pointing toward the door.

            Draco looked up at her, tears running down his face. "He's something else isn't he?" He sighed heavily.

            "Yes… And you should go tell him that." Hermione said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go… Now or I'll hex you." Draco nodded as he got up to leave. He had just reached the door when he stopped and turned around.

            "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've ever said to you. You're really smart, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He turned and left Hermione blushing.

            "Well, that was fun" Ron said in a rather dry voice.

            Hermione didn't even bother to answer Ron but what she did do was start cleaning up Harry's room.

            "Hermione Harry is a big boy and can clean his own room."

            "I know but this will get to me. Let me just throw these clothes in the closet and then we can be on our merry way."

            "It's going to end up on the floor anyway I don't get why you're bothering."

            "Well I'm sick and tired of hearing from the House Elves about his room, so unless you are going to conjure me up Tinkerbell, then I will just do it myself." She stated in her usual snippy tone.

            "Who's Tinkerbell?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione go to the closet door and open it.

            "She's the fairy… Where did they get these!?" she exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs, that suspiciously looked like the ones from the other day. She pulled out more handcuffs and other things. "Where on earth!"

            Ron was shocked as he found the note from Fred 'N' George. "Oh my Lord!" he said as his ears turned a dark pink.

            "Wha…" Hermione said as she was still digging in the closet. "Hey! A book!" She opened the book and started to flip through, her face turned pink as she watched the pictures moving in odd ways.

            "What kind of a book?" Ron asked as he tried to put the thought of the note out of his head.

            "How in the world do you do that?" She asked as she turned the book upside down.

            "Do what?" Ron asked as he knelt down beside her. She handed the book to Ron, who smiled devilishly. "Well then… I suppose we can find out." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her deeply.

            "Yeah, I guess we could. They won't be back for awhile." Hermione said in a seductive voice. She walked over to the bed sat down and gave Ron a come here and play look.


	15. Truth, Fighting And Making Up

A/N: Hiya! We meant to thank ascars10 in chapter 14, but well, we umm… forgot. Oops! Our bad! So thank you for that idea, that was so just for you! Keep reading and enjoy! And thanks so much for the wonderful review!                

                                                            Star  Pixie

Chapter 15 

**Truth, Fighting And Making Up**

It was dinner and there was still no sign of Harry or Draco and Fred'n'George were getting worried.

"I wonder where those two could be?" Fred asked George.

"With any luck, shagging in the nearest closet." George replied in a hopeful voice.

"Well, Harry and Draco might not have been the only two who are getting a little touch and tickle." Fred said as he nodded over to Ron and Hermione. Both of who looked flushed and very very happy. He smiled cruelly as he winked at George. Clearing his throat, he said in a rather loud voice. "I hope you used a condom brother!"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables burst out in a fit of giggles as Hermione blushed fiercely. Ron nodded dumbly and replied, "Well as you said, we really don't want more of me running around… Yet anyway." Hermione gasped as she cracked him in the shoulder.

"Ronald!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, hey at least I can say I did something before the twins." Ron said, his ears turning pink.

"I'm sure that's not true." Hermione said with a stern look on her face.

"Well…" George started then looked for his twin for help.

"What my other half is trying to say is that Ron is only part right. True we have never had sex with a girl, yet. But we are from being virgins. You a smart girl Herm, you do the math." Fred said with a grin of satisfaction.

Ron ears turned a darker shade of red as he asked, "Wait! What?"

"With who?" Hermione put in.

Fred laughed as he said, "Well, you see…"

Harry was taking refuge out on the Quidditch pitch. He was disgusted with himself, with Draco, with the whole damn world at this point. He hated yet loved Draco, half of him wanted him to go tell him he heard what he said, the other just wanted him to jump off a cliff.

"I really do love him. I want to have all of him one of these days. Yet, I can't stand the thought of him being ashamed of me. Maybe all he really wants from me is a good screw." Harry said sadly.

"I'm ashamed you ever even considered that Harry." Draco said. He had managed to sneak up on Harry while he was lying down. "Believe me I want to know what its like to fuck you senseless. But I want your heart first."

Harry had now sat up. "I… Don't know what to say."

"Well, that's a first." Draco said with a smirk.

"I don't want you near me right now Draco."

"I don't blame you. Just please hear me out."

"Hear you out?" Harry said as he stood up. "I gave you my heart and you were a coward. You are more worried about your stupid father and what everyone else thinks." Harry screamed at Draco.

"Yes! Ok Harry I was a coward. I sit and judge people to make them feel bad. Maybe, I am just really afraid of getting what's coming to me. Lets not even touch the issues I have with my father. Since the day I was born I was bred to be a certain way. Do you know how afraid I am of changing the things I was raised to believe?" Draco said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Harry lifted one hand up to Draco's face and brushed his tears away. Then he leaned in to kiss each of Draco's salty teared eyes.

After all of Draco's tears were gone Harry pulled away and commented, "Don't cry. It's unbecoming of you. Besides I thought I was the emotional one."

A smile escaped Draco's lips as he pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "I love you Harry Potter." He whispered softly into his ear as Harry nestled closer to his chest.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." He said in a muffled tone. He was trying to hold back his tears.

Draco pulled his chin up so Harry was facing him. Tears were threatening to engulf the two as emerald green met steely gray. Draco lowed his head as hid lips lightly touched Harry's.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Draco do you ever get the feeling of déjà vu?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed and said, "Yes, in fact I just got it."

Harry had, had enough talk. He pulled the front of Draco's rode lifted his head and kissed Draco with everything he had.

Draco returned the kiss just as passionately. And tugged at Harry's robes eager to get them off.

Harry shrugged off his robe and Draco took his off as well. The two boys kissed again and Draco ground his hips on Harry's thigh just so Harry could know what he does to him.

Harry reluctantly pulled away panting heavily. "Draco…" he panted as he grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the Ravenclaw stands. Draco moaned in disappointment as he let Harry pull him away.

"Potter…" he growled as he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss again. This time Draco practically ripped Harry's shirt off and began to suck on his neck. Harry moaned lightly as his body involuntarily moved itself towards Draco's.

Draco smiled to himself as he heard Harry's moan. "That's… mean…" Harry had said between pants. Draco's lip touching his body was sending chills up his spine.

            "I know." Draco replied eerily cool. Harry growled as he pulled himself back away, shocking Draco.

He smiled evilly as the hickey was quite visible. "My turn…" he slid his hand down Draco's pants and under his boxers as he kissed him passionately. He was still leading Draco to the stands. His hand was caressing Draco's soft but very firm rear end, grabbing, pinching, whatever came to mind.

"And that's how Wood lived up to his name…all 6 ½ inches of him." Fred said with a wide smile on his face. Ron was in too much shock to say a thing.

"Well, George its your turn." Hermione said.

"Well, we all know that Seamus's named is pronounced Shamus…but I like Sea-mus much better. Especially when he is playing a seaman." George said.

Seamus fell out of his chair and couldn't believe George had just told. But he wasn't mad, he was planning on coming out soon. Now, he didn't have to worry about doing it because George had just done it for him.

"And that's it for the list?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"No, there _is_ one more person on each of our lists." George replied.

"But that's for us to know and you to find out." Fred replied as he winked at his twin.

"I'm almost really afraid to find out…and I just realized that Dean, Neville, and I are the only three straight boys in our year in Gryffindor." Ron said with a startled look on his face.

"Speak for yourself mate." Neville said has he face turned a variety of different reds. "Well…not gay perhaps…at least not fully yes…I'm bi!"


End file.
